Harry Potter and the Dark Knight
by dantesparda28
Summary: Harry has had a tough time with his godfathers passing, he vows to get stronger so that no more of his loved ones will fall. DarkHarry HarryBellatrixTonks dont like, dont read.
1. Chapter 1

He ran round the corners, he didn't notice which was which, he just had to run, that was all he knew at the moment. Run from them, run from the pain, run from life. Suddenly, he stopped and fell face first on to the grass. He couldn't seem to bear it any longer, he had meant too much to him. Sirius was gone, he knew it, but that didn't make it acceptable. He should have had the power to stop him from going through the veil, he was 10 feet from him TEN FEET!

"Sirius, I'm so sorry, I tried, I tried, I didn't mean to get you killed, I'm so sorry" Harry looks skyward, as a tear rolled silently down his cheek. "I swear ill get vengeance, I swear it."

Harry potter was distraught, there was no mistaking it. He had lost the most important person in his life, and he was lost because of him. It wasn't Bellatrix's fault, she didn't mean for him to die; only stunned. It wasn't Voldemort's fault, though he is a murderous psychopath. It wasn't his friends fault; it wasn't even the orders fault for being there. It wasn't anyone's fault but his. It was his fault for being so headstrong as to not accept Hermione's advice.

"I should have known it was a trap" Harry sighed, defeatedly.

Slowly, he rose from he collapsed position, and meandered, somewhat drunkenly, back to the Dursley household, to a home that was unjustly deserved. As he walked through the door, he heard his aunt initiating her "Where have you been?" and "Your eyes look unfocused, are you on drugs?" speech. Not that she generally cared; she just didn't want anything more abnormal in her family as it already was. Young Harry trumped up the stairs, and into his dilapidated room, noticing that the door was barely hanging it onto his hinges, and he burst out laughing. Ironic that everything seemed to decay, wherever he seemed to be. Little did he know that this would continue no longer. As he fell asleep, his last thoughts were of his godfather's murderer, and the heart wrenching look that he noticed in her eyes, as she realized Sirius was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N - This is my first Harry potter fanfic, so, no flames, or ill not let you have your Christmas presents, for I am Santa Claus. Only kidding, well, it is my first fic, so, not too harsh. I'll try and make the chapters as long as I can, but as I do them at night when I have nothing else to do after college, they're usually short. Unless you want me to put two chapters together, but ill probably forget then. I'll update as often as I can, but I'm making no promises. Anyhoo, I have a basic idea for this fic, and any suggestions are welcome, so long as it's not about making it slash. I don't mind it, but id be forced to kill myself If I did. Erm…I have nothing else to say except, enjoy:D

Chapter Two –

As Harry opened his eyes, he realized that it was still dark, and blurry. He put on his glasses and looked at the broken clock radio (AN - it's just the radio bit that doesn't work. mines like this...damn thing) 2:43 AM

"Damn, I can't seem to ever sleep much anymore." Harry sighed.

He noted absentmindedly that the date was his birthday, and looked over to his desk to see cards and a few presents waiting for him. A pang of guilt shot through him as he realized he would never get another birthday card from Sirius. He did, however see that he had more than one letter from Gringotts.

"Why would they be sending me birthday cards, I can't be THAT nice to them…"

He would open these letters last, and sorted his birthday cards into one pile, which was quite a lot, for him at least. There was one from each of his friends, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, The Twins (he reminded himself to open this one with extreme care.) and ever more surprisingly, The Headmaster, Alastor Moody, and Tonks. He got the usual stuff from Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Are you ok?" "We're here if you need us" "cheer up". All he could think of was how naïve they seemed to him now. Remus' was more of the depressing kind "It's ok, I miss him too, we'll get through this together."

Carefully, he opened the seal on the twin's card, and jumped back when he saw it explode. The small firework arranged itself in letters, reading:

"Ha Ha! We got you! (We think)"

Harry exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, and opened the card with vigor, to fin a voucher inside declaring him a third shareholder of Weasly's Wizard Wheezes. He read the note on the card.

"Harry! My good friend, and prankster-in-law. We decided, seen that you were the main contributor to our funny fund to start of this crazy ol' idea, that you should have equal share in it to us. So we have given you a third of the worlds greatest business – OURS! P.S Happy Birthday buddy!"

Harry laughed out loud at this, and then realized he should shut up before someone awakes. He continued on with his cards, feeling a lot better than he did before. No matter what, the twins could cheer him up. Tonks' card was interesting, as she had ended it with love Tonks. Love, oh how he would like to "love" that woman. Mad Eye's card was predictable, as it had "constant vigilance!" written 6 times in the small space that was the card. Ah well, pickers can be choosers. He put the card with the rest, in his trunk

"I need a new one" he thought "I'll have to make a trip to Diagon alley."

The Headmasters letter, whilst unexpected, was, once he had read it, well worth the trouble. He suddenly felt very bad for destroying his office the night of the D.O.M. The gist of it was that the headmaster wanted to bring Harry to Hogwarts for training, as soon as the blood protection had fulfilled its use for the year, which happened to be in 3 days, as he only needed to stay there for a short amount of time each year.

"Yes, this is exactly what I need! I need to be stronger, I need to learn this!" Harry thought.

This would turn out to be too true…

---AN---

Well there you go, another short chapter (sorry!) finished. And I'm off for the night to go and play pool in the pub. Goodnight one and all.


End file.
